reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
RD: Me²
Overview Rimmer creates his perfect partner - an identical hologram duplicate of himself - but not everything turns out the way Rimmer expects it to. Summary Lister gets more that he bargained for when the disk supposedly containing Kochanski's hologram is actually a copy of Rimmer's. The two Rimmers decide to move in together leaving Lister, who is all too happy to be rid of them, alone in his and Rimmer's previous quarters. However, the two Rimmers are so alike that they cannot get along and continually insult and berate each other. Lister discovers a tape of Rimmer's death on which he utters the words "Gazpacho Soup" before his demise. When the childish behavior between the two Rimmers forces Lister to put his foot down and demand that one of them be erased, he tricks the original Rimmer into believing that he will be the one in order to make him explain what 'Gazpacho Soup' meant. It was the day that Rimmer's desire for public respect finally came true, as he was invited to the captain's table for dinner, after working for 14 years. Unfortunately, he did not know that gazpacho soup is meant to be served cold, and he publicly embarrassed himself in front of the Captain and other guests by demanding it be served hot. Notes *The Red Dwarf crew were apparently killed in early-mid January. In Rimmer's diary, it refers to Gazpacho Soup day as November the twenty-fifth. Then Lister verbally notes that that was six weeks before the crew got wiped out. This however is later contradicted by RD: Stasis Leak, that indicates the accident happened in March. *The whole "Cold Soup" business was actually based in a similar incident for the writers: Doug Naylor was served a bowl of cold soup once and was about to complain, but luckly Rob Grant was there to explain that some soups ARE served cold. *The vision of Rimmer's death video with Captain Hollister was filmed at the same time as The End to save Mac McDonald the trouble of returning to the set. *The Series I DVD deleted scenes contains the full uncut version of the Rimmers last argument in the cinema in which a small section was originally removed due to running time. Viewing the entire scene explains why, in the aired version, Lister appears to select the wrong Rimmer for deletion (the Rimmers exchange places one last time, placing the correct Rimmer in the right position to be selected. *The circumstances of the crew's death don't seem to jibe with what has been stated previously. A radiation leak is blamed for their deaths, yet on video it appears they were killed in an explosion (however when Lister is revived there was no apparent damage anywhere). *In the video, Rimmer's last words, combined with a shot of a snow globe smashing, are an homage to the "Rosebud" opening of Citizen Kane. *Some fans have noted that Rimmer simply squaring himself, as is implied by the episode title, would not result in two Rimmers, as one times itself can only ever result in one. Others have pointed out that this does actually in some ways fit with the episode, as it shoes that no matter what you do with him you will always just end up with Rimmer. Noteworthy Dialogue *''We have enough food to last 30,000 years, but we've only got one After Eight mint left, and everyone's too polite to take it.'' *'Lister:' Why are they painting it the same colour it was before? Rimmer: They're changing it from Ocean Grey to Military Grey. Something that should've been done a long time ago. Lister: Looks exactly the same to me. Rimmer: No. No, no, no. (pointing at one section of the wall) That's the new Military Grey bit there, and that's the dowdy, old, nasty Ocean Grey bit there. (The two parts are indistinguishable) Or is it the other way around? *'Lister:' Holly, give 'im a whiskey. Holly: How would you like it? Rimmer: Straight. With ice and lemonade, a cherry and a slice of lemon. Background Information Any behind the scenes information or any other information that doesn't fit in the other categories. References Rimmer would later enjoy the idea of saving himself in the past and having two of him in the Series II episode "Stasis Leak". Apparently he forgot that even he cannot stand himself (although he may have wanted to copy his memories since being a hologram and put them into the living version). His self-hatred, first covered in this episode, manifests itself physically in the Series V episode "Terrorform". Lister also seemed to be perfectly willing for there to be a hologram of him in a deleted scene for "Holoship", which seems to indicate that he felt that what happened between the two Rimmers was due to it being Rimmer, and not a universal truth of human nature. Category:Episodes Category:Series I Episodes